


The One Where Everybody is Interrupted

by RurouniHime



Category: Avengers (Comics), Inception (2010), Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Apocalypse, Coitus Interruptus, Dreams, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Forging (Inception), M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RurouniHime/pseuds/RurouniHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Everybody is Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cleo_jay](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cleo_jay).



> Aaaaaand the thirteenth of thirteen ficlets I wrote for various people during a gift exchange this year. The goal was 500 words for everyone (and believe you me, that was HARD. I am Bad at writing Short Things). Everyone got a choice of my fandoms/pairings. This recipient is apparently a kindred spirit in more ways than one, I have discovered (cough, zombies, cough) and I'm so glad I got to write this for her.
> 
> This one is for the lovely and devious Cleo Jay. ^_^ Happy holidays, darling!

The heat pounds through the walls. Outside, explosion after explosion, an uneven heartbeat.

“We should be out there.” Steve’s cowl is off, his face a mask of soot, hair sucking to his brow in dirty tendrils.

“World’s burning, Steve.” Tony shrugs and tosses the helmet aside. It lands with a clang. He wipes his face and gets a streak of blood for his trouble.

“You’re hurt.” Steve turns away from the wall and raises a gloved hand to Tony’s cheek.

“Is it bad?”

Steve angles Tony’s face gently, side to side. “Looks shallow. No way to clean it, though.”

“Eh.” Tony puts his palm against the wall. Even through the glove, he can feel the inferno. He watches a drop of sweat weave down Steve’s face through the dirt. “Glad I’m with you, then. When it ends.”

Steve watches him. He reaches again, this time cups Tony’s jaw. Traces his thumb against his cheek. The brush of his lips stops Tony’s breath. And then the look, chin high, assessing. Unapologetic.

Tony hauls him down, meets his mouth and urges it open, and then there’s nothing but the taste of Steve, blood and sweat and life, still so much life. Steve jerks him close, sharp enough to make him grunt, and _kisses_ him. Tony murmurs and the suit begins to disassemble. Steve yanks his gloves off with his teeth, slides both hands beneath metal just as fast. Grips.

From somewhere, music begins to play.

Tony shudders out of it, drops his head. The English accent bleeds through. “Damn it all to _hell.”_

**

Arthur sighs Steve Rogers off, slipping like water. A moment later, Eames has him by the shoulders, in cloth instead of metal, skin too clean for the carnage outside. 

“Well,” Arthur says. “Fuck.”

The world shakes and they both stagger, catching each other. And then Eames pulls Arthur close, looks over the torn red-white-and-blue. “Phenomenal forge, darling.”

“Thank you,” Arthur says with a nod. He brushes soot from Eames’ cheek. “And you. As usual.”

Eames tugs him closer, kisses sweet. “Bloody Yusuf.” Deeper. Filthier. “Time his fucking kicks better—”

“Damn it,” Arthur breathes. He works a hand down Eames’ collar, curls his fingers beneath parted fabric, feels Eames worrying his shirt hem, his belt buckle. “Going to shoot him.”

“Pick this up—” Eames laves his mouth, backs him into the wall anyway. “—our room after.”

“Mm.” Arthur gives up, snugs his arms round Eames’ torso, falls back and lets the heat of the wall fill him. “You’re a— ah, good teacher. By the… By the way.”

“You’re a good student.” The song hits its final verse and Eames pulls back. He leaves a last suckle on Arthur’s mouth.

“Next time,” Arthur murmurs.

“Next time I get to be the good captain.” Eames straightens his jacket. “And we do my favorite arc.”

“What’s that?”

Eames grins. “Marvel Zombies.”

“Eames. Ew.”

Eames trails a hand down Arthur’s back as the music reaches a crescendo. “We’ll see, darling.”

~fin~


End file.
